Blogs
6mm Minis Discussion of 6mm gaming 15mm Madness All things 15mm .. Napoleonics, 18th Century, Cthulhu Horrors, Scenery and Terrain, plus lots of great tips for period gaming and building excellent things on the cheap. 19th Century Sudan Wargames Armies A record of the building of British and Mahdist Armies from the war of 1883 to 1885 using 28mm figures. 28mm A Day A site for a married miniatures gamer to opine on various matters of various import A Fistful of TOWs A blog for the modern miniatures wargame "A Fistful of TOWs" A Near Run Thing A simple blog about wargaming activities and thoughts A Pirate's Life For Me Pictures and articles on writers interests Adelaide Gamer A dedicated gamer's view on games, gamers and gaming Adventures with Gun, Sabre and Horse A personal blog dedicated to toy soldiers, the world's most noble hobby; Colonel Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, military history, and 19th Century Wargaming, 1854 to 1918 Aliesurfer Aliensurfer's Emporium of the Weird and Wonderful. Alte Fritz Journal General Old School gaming site. Ardoberg-Holstein 18th Century "Imaginations" Wargaming Australian Napoleonic Kriegspielers Napoleonic Kriegspiel blog Battlefields and Warriors for gaming in small spaces Battlegames By the author of Battlegames Magazine Black Cavalier's Wargaming General info & various projects related to my wargaming. Blogs of War A link to over 1,000 wargames blogs. Bongolesia The African Nation of Bongolesia in the world of AK47 Republic Bunker Talk Historical Minature Wargaming, Military History, Plastic Army Men, Model Making, including terrain, military miniatures, figures, and vehicles. Topics will include toy soldiers from Airfix, Italeri, Esci, Revell, Pegasus, HaT, Odemars, Imex and vehicles from Roco, Trident and Fidelis Models; as well as wargame rules and game aids Byzantine Warhammer Ancient Battles Army Documenting the building of a 2000 point army Camp Cromwell This is a group of friends who play wargames in Tasmania Chicago Terrain Factory Terrain and Modelling in 28mm scale Colonel Marbles Miniatures Review Reviews new fantasy & sci-fi 28mmm miniatures using new-fangled video technology Confessions of a Wargamer A blog about miniatures painting and wargaming. Dead Simple Roleplaying Blog with free rules for an RPG. Demitiris Blog A general wargames blog. DwarfMan's Wargames Pictures of painted armies, links to historical websites, short figure reviews, and anything in between Elianto e i Mondi Alteri Italian wargames blog (English text soon) Emperor v Elector Being in the nature of a genial location for imaginary nations of the Eighteenth Century to carry out diplomatic affairs. Fatgoblin's Ranting General wargames Fields of War Blog for a playtest set of Fantasy rules Fine and Dandy Lace Wars blog FG's Mini Review Miniature Reviews Fog's Soldiers Fog' s Soldiers is a professional miniature painting service and a producer of high quality, handcrafted, scenery and model trains services. In this blog you' ll be able to find example of our painting work, news on our preferred games and painting guides. Forward To The West Wargaming the Soviet Army in the Great Patriotic War in 20mm. Freewargamesrules Ramblings on Wargaming by the editor of this site. FSS I love the smell of resin in the morning Gawd 'Elp Us Games A games design blog with both wargames and roleplaying rules. Glenns Games A painting blog Grimsby Wargames Grimsby Wargamers Site hdan@mindsay General Gaming Hilton Wargames A blog that covers the authors interests encompassing most periods and most weekends. Huzzah This is the place to talk about the planning and execution of the Napoleonics game that will be GM'ed by Ed and Ray at Millennium 10 using "Wellington Rules" I'd Rather Be Gaming Life. Work. Family. An Aussie Dad just trying to find time for his hobbies In Her Majesty's Name Support blog for the rules by the same name by Craig Cartmell and published by Osprey. Iago A wargamers journey - miniatures and wargames Ians Modern and WWII Display This blog is designed to cover the display game we intend to put on at Gauntlet next year. Invasion of The Living Dead Zombie blog Junior General Historical gaming, miniatures, paper soldiers, and random nonsense Kannonkreuz General wargames blog Legatus' Wargames Armies Painted Minis Little Lead heroes Interesting Items on Miniature Wargaming Little Wars General wargames Lonely Gamers WAB Ancients Lonestar Historical Miniatures Club website Lord Ashram's House of War A blog dedicated to wargaming. Magnificent Little Armies: 10mm Wargaming This is a blog about painting 10mm wargame figures made by Old Glory (the Magnificent Little Soldier/Grand Scale range) Mandarin's Manor Milton's Blog on his hobbies: Miniature gaming, painting, boardgaming in all its various guises. Marching In Colour Professional full-time artist specializing in model soldiers. All scales and periods catered for. Available for commissions from a single model to a complete army! Also battle reports, projects, reviews and general gaming news. Matakishi's Tea House Prolific wargamers blog with rules and games MCristo by LaceW Devoted to the uneventful History of the fictitious Presipality of Monte-Cristo by the mid-18Â° century, and to boring logorrhean expectorations about fictitious wargame armies and their uniforms by the Lace Wars times. All texts herein are clumsy translations from Franco-Phocean gibbersish to pidgin English. Meeples and Miniatures A podcast discussing Miniatures Wargaming and Boardgames Megablitz and More Tim Gow's blog about his games and ideas. Miniature General Musings of one man whose hobby happens to be miniature wargames Miniature Wargames A blog about wargaming in Hong Kong. Miniature Wargames A blog focused on Napoleonic Wargames, Uniformology and Scenarios. Miniature Wargaming A general wargames blog with links to rules and articles Miniatures4Sale A place where I sell and trade miniatures, and discuss my gaming projects Mr Furrow2u (+Jack&Amy)1500+ Dedicated to DBA15-19K, DBN, DBACW, DBC, HOTT, DBH and John Bull Rules MurdocK's MarauderS An exposition of the Hobby of TableTop gaming Musket Miniatures Blog Blog from Musket Miniatures My Little Napoleonic Heaven A blog about Napoleonic Miniatures. My Wargaming Corner A series of random thoughts on wargaming. Normans of Stockholm This blog is about my miniature figures. Mostly Normans, Persians, Greeks and Makedonians Northwest Historical Miniature Gamer Past president of the Northwest Historical Miniature Gaming Society One Page Rules Fast and Simple wargame rules Othismos Historical wargaming focusing on Ancient Greece and Persia during the 4th and 5th centuries B.C. Panzer8 A place where you can find scenarios, gaming ideas, photos of miniatures, news and other ramblings about the Pz8 Two- Pages rules. Panzerschreck Design Studio World War Two in 15mm and other gaming, minis and boardgames Pioneer Painting A full time miniature painter and Wargamer Planet Wargaming Ramblings about games with Toy Soldiers by Mike Lewis Plastic Wargaming Wargaming with plastic figures Pulp Friction Details of the writers pulp games and rules Quinda Studios A general wargaming blog about painting, terrain building, rules, and anything else worth sharing. Rolling Hills Gaming Club Club website Saxe-Bearstein Being a record of an imaginary 18th century Germanic principality as relating to the design and construction of a tabletop army for gentlemanly wargaming SESWC News from the South East Scotland Wargames Club Shelldrake's Wargaming Blog This blog covers all the non-zombie wargaming of shelldrake Shelldrake's Zombie Wargame Blog Dedicated to a Zombie Wargame Campaign Shrimproll A blog about one of the great joys of life - collecting, painting and even gaming with top quality wargame figures Silent Invasion Miniatures & Model Making, Skirmish Wargaming, Historical Research, Airsoft & Reenactment SixTwentyEight This blog hosts my hobbies which are mainly Wargames, Miniatures, and History related. The name of the blog refers to the scales I have been gaming with so far, 6mm up to 28mm Spartan Mercenary Warhammer Ancient Battles Army Recording the building of a Greek Mercenary force using a core of Spartan troops Stopping the Red Tide Use my Free Supplementary rules with "Flames of War v3" and see how your version of the Cold War would have played out? Strange Vistas Terrain discussion with examples of scratchbuilt items SYW 6mm Researching, painting, and building 6mm armies in the Seven Years War Tabletop Terrain Modelling for Mordheim, Warhammer Fantasy, 40K and Flames of War Tabletop Wargames Blog A Blog about Wargames and wargamers Tarleton's Quarter Wargaming the American War of Independence The 6mm Republic of Prussia The imaginary historical records of the resurrected baltic state of Prussia. An modern miniature wargames campaign with battles fought in 6mm. The Chronicles of Aeyr Being a noble compilation of the world of Aeyr, it's kings and heroes, it's legends and myth, of dark magick, and fell beasts. A fantasy miniatures wargames campaign of heroic adventures, great battles and dark dungeons. The Comet Empire A Sci-Fi Wargaming Blog. The Diceman Cometh This blog details the exploits of an average gamer with average painting and modeling skills. Hopefully you will find encouragement, inspiration, and some humor. The Die Is Cast General wargames blog. The Duchy of Alzheim Blog dedicated to the creation of my Seven Years' War Army in miniature The Duchy of Saxe-Huack The historical records of the imaginary 18th & early 19th century Germanic ducal estate of Saxe-Huack, the kingdom of Ostenburg and the city state of Bittburg. The Electorate of Vulgaria This site is dedicated to my Seven Years War project The Generals Tent For the authors favourite game systems The Grand Duchy of Stollen, 1768 The continuing adventures of The Grand Duchy of Stollen, the Electorate of Zichenau, the Principality of Pillau-Zerbst, and their tiny plastic/metal warriors The Hydra's Lair Images and thoughts from the sculpting desk of Hydra Miniatures The Pewter Pixel Wars Miniatures and Computer wargames The Raz File General wargames The Revenge of Carlos Plynkes The ever-popular war game with songs, battles, and a few jokes The Valeria Victrix My Imperial Roman Legion & Celtic Army Projects along with my interest in ANCMED warfare and Arthurian lore. The Wargaming Addict Everything you wanted to know about wargaming but were afraid to ask. With a focus on strategy and tactics, we look at computer wargaming, tabletop miniatures, rules systems and historical scenarios - it's all here! The Waterloo Campaign in Miniature A blog dedicated to Napoleonic wargaming The War Store News News and happenings from the world renowned wargame store of the future Tim's Miniature Wargaming Blog News, pictures and reviews of Tim's games Tiny Tin Men A Wargamers blog Travels with a Rogue A small piece of the web dedicated to Gen. Mikhail Skobolev (the White General), toy soldiers (any period), history, politics and books circa. 1850-1900 Wab Ramblings General wargames WAR of 1812 Wargaming Developing new rules for the War of 1812 Dedicated to WAB and WECW Wargames Painting and Modelling Free magazine download from this site on painting Wargamers Workbench A blog about one British wargamers long obsession with having great ideas, buying far too many figures then trying to muddle through and figure out what to do with them all. Warmacre Blog from warmacre producers of Hour of Glory Wee Toy Soldiers Just an Average Hobbyist with Average Painting Skills Having a Go at It Wills Wargaming Blog Will talks about his plastic figure projects. Yours in a White Wine Sauce Victorian Science Fiction Wargaming Category:Links